I Love You
by mkmkmk
Summary: Victor couldn't stop a bright grin from stretching over his lips, a happy pink flush settling atop his cheeks. After all, who wouldn't be thrilled to find that their love had been returned? T for character death. Possible OOC. Oneshot. (This is the correct fandom, right?)


**OOC warning! I don't even know these characters beyond what my friends shoved into my ear.**

 **Feel free to R &R anyway and tell me how I did!**

* * *

Victor lounged on his bed, a feeling of giddiness permeating the atmosphere around him, a silly smile plastered onto his face. His phone lay against his chest, his hand resting atop the screen, his heart beating almost rampantly against the confines of his body. His head felt muddled, as if he were in a dreamlike state. In all honesty, he could have been dreaming. His current situation was completely and entirely unbelievable. There was absolutely no way Yuri, the love of his life, his not-so-secret crush, his adorable pupil, would say something like this. Like a lightning bolt out of the blue, or however that saying went.

Victor snuck a glance at Yuri's last text.

 _I love you._

Pink painted his cheeks, his stupid grin widening. Soft giggles escaped his lips, half-lidded crystalline blue eyes gazing at the ceiling. Perhaps this was not a dream? Oh, he certainly would not mind if it wasn't. Victor raised his hand and ghosted his fingertips across his lips, the memory of their kiss still fresh in his mind. He sighed dreamily.

 _He loves me._

His smile irresistibly tugged at his mouth once more.

 _He loves me!_

His phone buzzed and he felt an instant burst of excitement as he quickly looked at his phone.

What…?

* * *

Victor approached the sight of the accident, his steps dragging against the sidewalk, his vision strangely blurred. Nearby cries echoed in his ears, but acknowledgement of their mournful sobs evaded him. And, he trudged on. His eyes blinked and looked around. The world was colored in shades of black and white.

He looked at the sky…

Grey.

He looked at the ground…

 **Black**.

He looked at the ambulance...

 _White_.

Except...

The cross. It was red. Bright red.

He took a few more steps forward. His breathing was rattled, shaky. And the more he looked, the more he saw it.

 _Red_.

Red splattered the sidewalk.

Red glowed against the black road.

Red sprayed over the dented vehicle.

Red dappled the broken screen of the familiar phone at his feet.

 _I love you._

Wheels creaked and whined next to him, drawing his blank gaze. There was more.

Bright bursts of red speckled his vision. Bright bursts of red adorned the motionless form of him. So, _so_ bright. So _vivid_. Almost _alive_.

Yet wasn't.

His Yuri.

Anguished cries rang out, perfectly animalistic as the noise tore through his chest, the pain forcing him to collapse to the ground. The agonizing wails stabbed and sliced at him, searing drops of heat trickling from his eyes to gather into his lap. He wanted it to stop.

 _I love you._

The noise battered against his ears and made him smash his palms against the sides of his head in hopes of silencing the painful shrieks. The noise prevailed over his vain attempts, screaming and screeching and shrieking and wailing and crying.

 _I love you._

It took him a moment to realize..the sounds..came from him.

Regardless, he wanted them to stop.

And they did.

Quite suddenly really.

His breathing was ragged, his fingers clutching his hair, his tears were still dripping into his lap. His teeth were clenched, his muscles were taut, the world was spinning. And the red was taunting him.

 _He loved me._

His Yuri.

 _I love you._

And to think he had smiled when he read those words...

* * *

 **Again, I'm not part of this fandom, I've never seen a single episode, and I threatened my friends that I would write them a sad story about this ship if they asked me to watch Yuri! On Ice! one more time. They didn't but I wrote one anyway and smiled at their reactions.**

 **This story is for my dearest best friend, who smacked me across the face for writing this. And, uh, the other two, who glared at me and told me this wasn't okay.**

 **#imnotevenapartofthisfandom#likewhat'swrongwithitjusttellme.**

 **Heheheh...**

 **EDIT: Uhm, for clarification and possibly more pain, that text Yuri sent Victor happened right after Yuri was hit by the car. On his deathbed, Yuri wanted Victor to know for sure that he loved him, because he knew it was too late to say goodbye.**

 **Hope that eases your pain!**

 **(or causes you more!) 3 Until next time!**


End file.
